narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Difference: Ryun Mazuka vs Ean
Insulting Ryun was traveling through war torn country. The black night sky was occasionally ripped to pieces by spidery lightning and it rained as if God Himself was crying. Ryun leaped from tree to tree until finally coming upon a clearing, "Finally...a place to rest." he thought to himself, sitting underneath a nearby rocky ledge. He quickly noticed a deep sound around a corner under the same ledge, almost barely heard over the rain pounding against the ground. After investigating the origin of the faint noise, Ryun found it was from another man who had taken shelter under the rocky shelf, who was sleeping with a mask on and his swords still strapped to his sides. Ryun wasn't quite sure what to do. If this man was from Kumogakure, he would have to kill him swiftly. He activated his Taifugan to study the man's chakra. It was ripply and wavy, signifying sleep. His chakra had an icy look to it as well. He drew a tanto from his pouch and then focused chakra in his feet, leaping up to hang by his feet from the roof of the overhang. He would await the man's awakening before making a move. The timing wasn't precise, but hours supposedly passed, and upon the fifth passing of the hour, the man below stirred slightly, the rain outside the limits of the over-hang still as strong as it had been when Ryun arrived. Rolling over onto his side, the swordsman below Ryun suddenly flopped onto his stomach, causing him to finally awake. Drawing his hand to his mask and sliding it down the metallic, silverish surface. Raising his body off the ground in a push-up position, he suddenly stopped and froze. Ryun caught the man's eye, and since the man didn't appear stunned, Ryun decided to be verbal, "If your affiliation is with the Land of Lightning, I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you, if not, you should leave this area, it's a war zone." Ryun began, the grip on his tanto tightening. The man remained in his awkward, frozen position, and spoke through the steel mask, "One who would be so quick to reveal their presence, particularly a ninja, is either one o great stupidity, or of great power," he said, looking over his shoulder at the man above him, "And you, shinobi, are more than likely to be the former." "Hmmm, so quick to judge...not benefiting of a shinobi either, masked one. Either way, this war isn't something to get caught up in. If I have to kill you, so be it. The choice is yours." Ryun said dropping behind the strange ninja. Still remaining in his position, the man now directed his lensed gaze toward the ninja in his presence, the greenish glass not shining or giving off a sign of being smooth, it was as if he was being analyzed. After a moment, he sighed shortly and said "And if your assumptions and aggression leads to your death, then so be it, one of little wit." "Aggression is the way of the ninja, get use to it." Ryun smirked vanishing from sight. Ean, immediately noticing his near aggressor had left, took the moment to stand, brushing the dust off of his jacket and pants. Looking up and around, he noticed that the rain was still falling, albeit not as hard or loudly, and hoped that the background noise wouldn't interfere with his hearing, if he needed to use his senses too much. Which was already being shown. Placing a hand on the handle of his rapier, he turned around slowly, waiting for the first strike that he was anticipating. Ryun had already formed the hand seals, "Yin Release:Tripple Beam Slam." he whispered forming a triangle of light with his finger. The light ripped from the trees in three distinct blasts, meant to hold Ean in place. The blasts were now tunneling straight for him. Allowing the extra senses granted him by the mask to take over, Ean saw the attack as if it were moving in slow motion. The three pillars of light were barreling towards him, the shafts getting dangerously close before his body reacted to their presence, as the disturbance caused by the devastating technique temporarily shook him. Jumping out of the way, Ean drew his swords while in midair and swung his wakizashi as he landed on one knee. This counter produced a flash of bright light and heat, sending a crescent-like attack at Ryun's general direction, particularly the trees he had fired through. Using the light produced from his opponent's techniques to pinpoint it's location, "Lightning Release: Yin Burst Canon!" he retorted, forming the hand seals. A large blue burst of lightning chakra erupted from his palms, meeting with Ean's attack and canceling it out. The eruption from the two jutsu clashing blew away some of the surrounding trees, leaving Ean in Ryun's sight and vise versa. Using the ensuing thick dust cloud as temporary cover, Ean twisted his right hand around and stabbed the ground with his rapier, causing the earth surrounding him within a fairly large radius to freeze and become frosted over, white crystals forming on most everything within the technique's area. Quickly, although not immediately, rounded pieces of ice 'grew' on the now very cold and frosty surface, enlarging the shapes into a wall, and eventually making a very thick wall that could have been a foot and a half thick with solid ice. Ryun's Taifugan had picked this up earlier, "When he was sleeping awhile ago, his chakra looked somewhat icy. So this is why, he is an Ice Release user." he thought to himself. Ryun began focusing his lightning natured chakra, "Ice is a mix of Water and Wind, so Lightning Release is my best shot at defeating it. With that lightning chakra began to dance around his body like an aura. Suddenly, out of the smooth and glassy outside surface of the half-dome Ean had just formed, a very long and large spike shot forth, straight at Ryun, at speeds much faster than the growth of the swordsman's defensive technique. Ryun propelled himself backwards, "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" he spat, shooting mud out of his mouth, which solidified into a rock wall that blocked the spike, albeit, cracking it. The lightning aura around his body had enhanced his body slightly and he used the new speed he had gained to quickly approach his opponent. Then, using the lightning that enveloped him, he punched straight through the dome, his fist speeding towards Ean's face. Hearing his enemy end u in front of his defenses and thus attacking them, Ean ducked with his back facing Ryun, putting his swords out in front of him and bending his knees so his head would dodge the incoming blow. As he saw the fist fly past his face, he pulled hi left elbow back and stood up simultaneously, forcing the sharpest surface on his body up and into Ryun's gut, ignoring the shocks he was getting from the lightning aura. The ice piercing his abdomen was chilling at first, causing him to spit out blood. A smile crept across his blood stained mouth as he intensified his lightning jutsu for a brief moment, causing Ean to recoil. Ryun leaped away, holding his bloody wound. He pulled the hand away that was covered with blood, and wrapped the wound quickly to halt the bleeding, then using his bloodied hand he formed the hand seals and slammed his palm to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he cried out, summoning a large coyote to his side. The two then split up, vanishing from sight. Still slightly numb from the jutsu's attack, Ean himself crossed his blades and cut an 'x' in the ground, saying to himself "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Suddenly, out of the ground at the spot where he had cut the 'x', came a black, wyrm-like dragon, adorned with obsidian-like, sharpened scales and glowing red eyes, smoke pouring from its slightly open mouth. Slithering its way around Ean, the dragon supported itself on its own body and 'stood' up, considering the environment. Ean, from inside the protection of the wyrm's body, which was taller than he was, sheathed his rapier and switched his wakizashi to his right hand, turning slowly to keep an eye on as many places as he could.